Complejo de hermana
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Y bien, ¿qué haces en un programa de cita a ciegas? —cuestiona Rufus—, ¿y desde cuándo te interesa tener pareja? Además, ¿no encontraste un método más ridículo?, y peligroso, ¿y si te tocaba algún pervertido? —¡Ey! —reclama Yukino—. ¿Qué es esto, una cita a ciegas o un interrogatorio policial? Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Citas a ciegas del Foro GJM.
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este Oneshot en el Reto: "Citas a ciegas" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos."

 **Personajes:** Rufus Lohr; y mi sorteo fue Yukino Aguria.

 **Extensión:** 5371 palabras.

 **Notas:** He acabado, en un punto ya veía que no lo hacía nunca porque nuevamente me alargué más de lo esperado. En fin, qué felicidad ver que logré entregar un reto a tiempo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Complejo de hermana.**

* * *

En principio la culpa bien podría ser de Minerva, pero como es apocalíptica la simple idea de que ella inculpe a Minerva de algo resulta que la maga es inocente a sus ojos. Y como no va a culpar a Rufus de la situación, no sin una buena razón, descartando opciones decide que la culpa es de Sting.

Rufus se ríe cuando hace verbal el pensamiento.

Partiendo por el principio, porque Yukino considera que las historias que no parten del principio suelen ser algo complejas y prefiere ahorrarse el desgaste mental, todo empieza porque ella tiene una mala idea. O en realidad no, no era una mala idea en sí, lo malo fue que olvidó por completo el ambiente en el que se desenvolvía. Su error, lo admite.

Entonces, volviendo al tema, está Yukino que parte leyendo una revista de las que suele leer, esas revistas para mujeres jóvenes que traen artículos cursis sobre el amor de dudosa calidad: _«Cómo conseguir pareja en 10 pasos»_ , _«La mejor manera de perseguir a un chico»_ , _«Ve vuestra compatibilidad de acuerdo a los astros»_ ; un par de cuestionarios irrelevantes y alguna que otra receta de cocina (igualmente cursi, a menos que «pastelitos de amor» sea un postre de hoy en día). Sin embargo la revista de ese día trae algo diferente a las otras. Yukino frunce un poco su ceño al alzarse levemente para leer con más atención el dichoso articulo frente a ella, que es media página de articulo con media página boleta de inscripción. Pone: « _¿Aún no has conocido a tu chico ideal? ¡Eso ya no es un problema!_ » como título, seguido de unas cuantas líneas explicando lo que es una cita a ciegas y algunas referencias a estudios, probablemente falsos, que afirman con estadísticas la efectividad de conocer a tu pareja mediante una cita sorpresa. Por supuesto Yukino no es estúpida ni le interesa conocer un chico, al menos no todavía, le basta y le sobra con los cuatro chicos que ha de aguantar a diario y los que le sacan las suficientes sonrisas para no precisar de una relación romántica en esos momentos. Lo que llama su atención es otra cosa:

«Puedes inscribirte en el programa de citas a ciegas mediante el formulario dispuesto a continuación, auspiciado por nuestro edificio editorial. Los inscritos por medio de nuestra revista participarán en el sorteo del nuevo volumen de _Magia y tentación: Colores de la seda_ , la nueva entrega de la afamada saga erótica.»

No es que Yukino lea esas cosas, si ella es un ángel dulce, puro, casto y todas esas tonterías... O sea, **sí** lee el libro, pero por _la trama_ , la historia de amor entre Eridea y el apuesto Ares, no por las escenas de candente sexo pasional. En fin, que es la saga del momento y su último libro, que llegó a Fiore hace unas pocas semanas, ya está agotado en todas partes y Yukino realmente necesita saber qué ocurrirá ahora que Dionisio ha entrado en los juegos de pasión (por lo que implicará en la relación romántica, no porque le interese el trío sexual que se supone incluirá el nuevo volumen), pasar unos cuantos minutos hablando con un desconocido parece un precio bastante justo, que encima la porquería de libro es caro, como si escribir porno tomara mucho trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente pasa a dejar su inscripción a la casilla de correos, olvidando entonces un detalle muy importante: su maestro es quien recibe el correo con dirección al gremio. Sting, desde ya, no se molesta en seguir las normas básicas de convivencia e inspecciona todo el correo antes de darle a cada quien el que le corresponde. Ese detalle hace que sea Sting quien reciba la respuesta de la editorial (y no ganó el libro, vaya perdida de tiempo) y se extrañe al ver las bases de su cita dispuestas en el papel. Es decir, «Yukino» y «cita a ciegas» no tendrían que estar bajo ningún concepto en la misma oración, ¿no?

Ahí es cuando la culpa absoluta de todo es de Sting, cuando se lo comenta a Minerva.

—¿Yukino quiere tener pareja?

Minerva, que en esos momentos se está tomando un café en la tranquilidad de la cocina agradeciendo la privacidad momentánea que esas horas del día le otorgan a esa habitación en particular, voltea a verlo extrañada. Sting acaba de ingresar con el dichoso papel y el sobre en la mano, su rostro con la más inocente de las confusiones.

—¿Disculpa?

El rubio la mira, de estar Rogue por ahí se lo habría comentado a él pero salió con Frosch hace un rato, antes de responder.

—Se inscribió en un programa de citas a ciegas —explica, mirando de nuevo el papel—, y en un sorteo, por lo visto —agrega aunque resulte innecesario.

—¿Lees su correspondencia? —inquiere Minerva tras unos segundos, mientras va captando la situación.

—Lo hago con todas —comenta Sting como si el detalle no fuera algo malo—, iba a entregársela pero me extrañó que esté en un programa de cita a ciegas, ¿desde cuándo Yukino está interesada en los chicos?

Minerva se contiene en decirle «desde siempre» porque Yukino es una chica y en teoría las chicas se interesan en chicos (aunque alberga la esperanza de que sea lesbiana). En cualquier caso no debería ser de extrañarse, pero considerando que Sting claramente se refiere a desde cuándo Yukino está interesada en mantener una relación romántica con alguien, Minerva opta por guardarse el sarcasmo y alarga la mano.

—Dejame ver —pide, levantándose y aproximándose al maestro para tomar la dichosa carta.

Es que Yukino no puede querer en verdad participar en algo como un programa de citas a ciegas, si quiere tener pareja bien pudo seguir los estándares tradicionales del conocerse, enamorarse y esas porquerías. Minerva la creía el tipo de chica que prefería eso a salir con alguien que apenas conocía; y si en verdad no tiene problemas con lo del amor a primera vista bien pudo decírselo a ella, habría organizado una suficientemente estricta entrevista para hallar a un chico digno de Yukino, como en un programa del MTV*. Pero no, la chica tuvo elegir la horrible idea de la cita a ciegas a través de quién sabe qué programa, ¿y si de esa manera acaba teniendo una cita con un gordo y degenerado anciano?, ¿o le toca algún mocoso hormonal?, o peor, ¿algún intento de galán que trate de seducirla? ¡¿Y si le toca alguien como, no sé, Natsu Dragneel?! No puede permitir algo así.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta Sting tras los largos minutos de silencio que lleva Minerva leyendo la dichosa carta, extrañado ante la expresión de su compañera, claramente disgustada.

Minerva medita el asunto quizás demasiado.

—¿A quién le habrán asignado como cita a ciegas?

El rubio se alza de hombros ante esa pregunta, todavía algo confuso.

—Es por sorteo, ¿no? Supongo que los tiran a una máquina y tocará lo que tocará —comenta, mirando levemente el papel con las inscripciones.

—No me gusta la idea.

—¿De que lo sorteen?

—De que vaya a una cita a ciegas, ¿y si acaba con algún pervertido o algo peor?

Sting frunce el ceño a sus palabras, como considerando la posibilidad.

—¿Le prohíbo ir o algo así?

—¿Tu calidad como maestro te da derecho a hacer eso? —La expresión de su compañero le deja en claro la respuesta: no tiene idea, él solo ofreció—. Deberíamos hacer algo.

—¿Como qué?

Minerva lo piensa unos segundos, no muy segura de qué podría hacer en ese caso particular. Pero algo tendrá que hacer.

—Intervenimos su cita y nos aseguramos que sea de fiar —dice tras unos momentos.

—¿Sabemos quién es su cita?

Ciertamente no, admite para sus adentros. Vuelve la mirada a la carta y observa los datos del sorteo y la dirección de la casa editorial.

—Sortean un libro —comenta innecesariamente—. En fin, quizás y aún ni sortean a Yukino, eso nos daría más posibilidad de acción —Pasea la mirada por la hoja, buscando algún dato que pueda serle de utilidad; de pronto sonríe y Sting siente un escalofrío en la espalda ante lo perturbador de la mueca—. Todavía están en periodo de inscripción —dice y algo en eso definitivamente no puede ser bueno—. Déjamelo a mí —pide Minerva, entregándole de nuevo el sobre con la carta—. Dáselo a Yukino pero no le digas nada de lo que hablamos, que no sepa que yo sé algo —ordena, todavía con esa perturbadora sonrisa en su rostro—. Nos aseguraremos de preservar su integridad.

Sting presiente que ese «nos aseguraremos» implica que acaba de ser arrastrado al abismo. Sin embargo entre el abismo y Minerva se queda con el abismo así que asiente, da la vuelta y se marcha en busca de Yukino para hacer exactamente lo que la maga le ha pedido. Se consuela con la idea de que quizás no sea tan terrible, aunque esa idea se ve exterminada cuando se encuentra vestido completamente de negro junto a Minerva en medio del salón principal de la editorial que maneja la revista _Amores Mágicos_. No puede ser tan terrible y un demonio, no hay agujero legal que les permita estar ahí.

—Creo que esto es una mala idea, Señorita —comenta mientras su compañera revisa el mapa que tiene del edificio, que a saber cómo ha conseguido.

La maga se retira la máscara negra que le cubre la mitad del rostro, dejándola a la altura de su cuello y permitiendo que su boca y nariz sean visibles. De esa forma puede susurrar y asegurarse de que es oída, con la máscara cubriendo sus labios lo duda un poco. Sting ni se detiene a pensar en eso porque está demasiado ocupado pensando en que si alguien los ve va a pensar que son simples ladrones o algo peor.

—No lloriquees —ordena la maga, doblando el mapa para guardarlo al tiempo que se pone de pie, pues se hallan hincados en medio del salón—. Deberíamos ir por allá —dice, señalando un pasillo—, es donde está el área de correos.

Sting se contiene de suspirar, consciente de que ya está ahí y no se puede hacer nada. Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y sigue a Minerva a paso silencioso, lo más discreto que puede ser. La dichosa área de correos no es más que un cuarto común y corriente con varios estantes para las diversas cartas y algunos papeles sueltos sobre un par de escritorios. El rubio enarca una ceja, porque no parece la gran cosa y viendo como lo ve de seguro solo toman un par de cartas, las juntan y listo al «sortear» lo de las citas, aunque alguna ciencia más allá de eso debe tener para que no acaben sorteando chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, supone que no es el tipo de citas ideales dado el público de la revista.

—Aquí —señala Minerva, aproximándose a un estante—, las cartas provenientes de nuestra ciudad.

—¿Y qué hará, destruir la de Yukino?

—Por supuesto que no, ya quedó registrada —comenta la maga, mirando unos momentos el lugar—. La editorial está trabajando en conjunto con una empresa de citas a ciegas, de otra manera no tendrían demasiadas opciones masculinas para sortear —aclara, rebuscando entre sus cosas—. Aunque han recibido algunos formularios de lectores masculinos, según averigüé —a Sting le encantaría saber dónde averiguo eso—, pero como es un número tan minúsculo de cartas las han apartado.

—¿Y estamos aquí por?

—Las cartas apartadas tienen un código especial, a cada carta le han asignado un código según área, sexo y demás. Ese código está en el sobre en el cual han guardado las inscripciones, es decir, el sobre de Yukino tiene un cierto código.

—Entiendo —dice Sting—; ¿y estamos aquí por?

—Los códigos han sido dispuestos en alguna libreta de las que hay en los escritorios, pero eso no importa, lo primero es saber qué código tiene Yukino.

—¿Y para eso necesitamos la carta de Yukino?

—Así es.

—¿Y cuál es?

—No sé —dice Minerva y vuelve a señalar el estante—, pero ha de estar por ahí, buscala.

Hay un momento de silencio, un realmente largo minuto de silencio durante el cual Sting mira a la mayor como preguntándole si habla en serio.

—Señorita —musita tras la pausa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántas cartas cree que hay ahí?

—Lo que decía, por eso es más rápido si las buscamos los dos, en teoría.

—En teoría —repite—, pero usted no tiene intención alguna de ayudarme, ¿verdad?

—No —responde Minerva con indiferencia—, como yo no la pienso buscar ahí es donde entras tú, a buscarla, ahora date prisa que no tenemos toda la noche.

Sting Eucliffe suspira, se pregunta medio segundo para qué mierda le sirve la posición de maestro y luego procede a aproximarse al estante para buscar el puto sobre donde está la estúpida inscripción de Yukino, que si quería salir con un chico bien pudo ahorrarle todos esos problemas y pedirle que le presentara a alguien o alguna tontería así.

Se tarda solo una maldita hora en encontrar el tonto sobre por el simple hecho de que Minerva comienza a exasperarse a la media hora, así que acaba por buscar la maldita inscripción más rápido que un puto relámpago. Cuando lo encuentra se lo entrega a su compañera, que acepta el sobre y se dispone a anotar el código que tiene inscrito en el reverso, notando entonces un pequeño inconveniente.

—Sting, ¿me buscas un lápiz?

El rubio gruñe (¿qué será lo siguiente, que le busque el puto Santo Grial?) antes de emprender camino hacia uno de los escritorios y abrir los cajones en pos de un estúpido lápiz. Por suerte eso no le toma una hora encontrarlo, apenas medio minuto.

—Tenga —dice a la vez que le tiende el lápiz a Minerva, lamentando el momento en que acabó metido en todo eso.

La mayor acepta el objeto y procede a garabatear el número en la hoja, para luego dejar el lápiz a un lado y levantarse. Le regresa el sobre a Sting al tiempo que da la vuelta para encaminarse hacia uno de los escritorios.

—Dejalo donde estaba —comenta, sin detenerse a mirar la expresión de Sting cuando recupera el estúpido, maldito y asqueroso sobre; sencillamente avanza hacia el escritorio en busca de la libreta donde en teoría estarán anotados todos los códigos. Supone que será en el escritorio central.

El rubio, que tras una corta mirada al papel en sus manos lo ha, literalmente, arrojado de vuelta al tonto estante, no tarda en seguirla para luego detenerse a su lado, contemplando lo que hace su compañera.

—¿Y ahora qué? —inquiere, observando a Minerva revisar las distintas carpetas que hay archivadas en ese lugar.

—Busco dónde está anotado el código de Yukino.

—¿Para?

Minerva le mira, dudando unos momentos sobre cómo explicarle la dichosa situación.

—A grandes rasgos el sorteo ya está hecho.

—¿Disculpe?

—A través del código disponen el sorteo, los códigos los dispusieron en parejas antes de sacar los boletos de inscripción, así que lo demás fue simplemente asignar a cada código una inscripción. En teoría te sortean en cuanto tu inscripción obtiene un código, por eso no tardan en enviar la respuesta con tu asignación. También es por eso las inscripciones son hasta cierta fecha o hasta cumplir las seiscientas inscripciones, porque hay un número pre-establecido de códigos máximos en lo que ha sorteo se refiere.

—¿Y la otra parte del código es para?

—La de región es para no enviar a alguien a una cita a ciegas a siete mil kilómetros de distancia o algo así.

—Vale, aunque no lo capto del todo —dice el rubio, sin darle siquiera él mayor importancia al detalle—. ¿Y estamos aquí por?

Minerva enarca una ceja, más que nada porque Sting ha repetido bastante esa pregunta.

—Los últimos tres números del código determinan tu sorteo, así que estoy buscando en qué parte está la inscripción que, llegado el momento, corresponderá a la cita a ciegas de Yukino. En teoría estará junto al código que le han asignado a la inscripción de Yukino.

—¿Y qué hará entonces? —pregunta Sting, obteniendo una breve mirada a cambio—. ¿Qué?

Hay un corto momento de silencio antes de que Minerva rebusque entre sus cosas, sacando luego un papel que extiende frente al chico para que este lo observe.

—Esto —responde.

Sting frunce el ceño.

—¿Eso es una boleta de inscripción?

—La cambiaré por lo que sea que haya en el sobre con el código que le corresponda a la cita de Yukino, o bien lo rellenaré si es que aún no tiene a nadie, lo dudo un poco porque ya les falta poco para llenar todas las inscripciones, en dicho caso solo tendremos que buscar algún otro sobre vacío para hacer el reemplazo.

—¿Y a quién piensa poner? —pregunta el rubio con fidedigna curiosidad—, porque esa boleta está vacía —comenta, observando los espacios en blanco para los datos del hipotético concursante.

Hay otro corto momento de silencio durante el cual Minerva se dedica a mirarlo, porque tiene bien claro que la porquería esa está vacía como para que se lo comente. Cuando Sting entrecierra los ojos, sospechando, es cuando se decide a hablar.

—Pues planeaba ponerte a ti, ¿no?

Hay otro (ya van tres, demonios) momento de silencio, uno durante el cual Sting quiere en verdad sentir incredulidad, pero le resulta imposible, tiene claro que la maga habla en serio.

—No —dice tras unos momentos, inamovible.

Minerva bufa, ya veía venir esa reacción, por eso no aclaró toda la parte de su plan hasta ahora.

—¿No quieres tener una cita con Yukino?

—No quiero tener que explicarle por qué yo soy su cita a ciegas.

Lo veía venir, vuelve a pensar Minerva. Por supuesto como lo veía venir no es un problema en sí, ya sabe cómo solventar ese problema.

—Rogue.

—¡No! —reclama el rubio inmediatamente, para su sorpresa (y disgusto, que están ahí ilegalmente, no es el mejor lugar para que grite).

—¿Por qué no?

—No voy a consentir que arrastre a Rogue a esto.

—Oh genial, te pone celoso la idea —comenta la maga, sin molestarse en atender a los reclamos de su maestro con que es simple lealtad de compañeros y nada más—. ¿Orga?

—Está de misión. —Pues buen momento eligió para desaparecer; y si fuera consciente de la situación estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Se miran en silencio otro momento, que ya viene siendo el cuarto, justo antes de que Sting entrecierre los ojos, desconfiado.

—Nos mataría —comenta tras percatarse de que solo queda una opción.

Minerva no dice nada ante eso, solo mira el papel en sus manos y luego pasea la mirada por el lugar en busca del lápiz que dejó por ahí.

—No en realidad —dice finalmente, caminando rumbo al susodicho objeto para poder escribir—, a mí ciertamente no me mataría.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! —reclama Sting para sencillamente ser mandado a callar, que si sigue gritando los van a descubrir.

Además qué le importa eso a Minerva, ¡absolutamente nada! Al menos en comparación a preservar la integridad de Yukino, en ese caso la integridad de Sting le vale poco.

—No importa qué le digamos, no estará de acuerdo con esto. —Trata una vez más Sting, viendo a su compañera escribir.

—¿Y por qué tendríamos que decirle nada? —argumenta la maga, rellenando los datos en la planilla—. Si no lo sabe no tiene que mentirle a Yukino y nadie sale perdiendo.

—Yo saldré perdiendo —lloriquea el rubio porque está cien por ciento seguro de eso.

Y no se equivoca tanto porque, llegado el momento y como ya se aclaró al principio, Yukino determina que la culpa es de Sting.

Ingresa al lugar donde será su cita, un modesto restaurante de la zona, sin demasiado interés, que ella solo quiere ganarse el tonto libro. Es recibida por una organizadora que le indica la mesa donde debe sentarse y es ahí donde considera que algo salió mal. O sea, ciertamente temía que le tocara algún degenerado o un potencial violador, pero encontrarse con su compañero de alguna forma está entre sus peores opciones.

Rufus voltea cuando nota su presencia y enarca una ceja al verla de pie a un lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Yukino presume, dado que tiene la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos y una postura bastante relajada para lo que suele ser usual en él, que está aburrido. Piensa unos segundos qué responder, pero decir «¿eso no lo tendría que preguntar yo?» le parece un poco cliché e innecesario, así que decide simplemente sentarse frente a su compañero y dejar su bolso a un lado antes de hablar.

—Soy su cita a ciegas, por lo visto —aclara.

Su compañero frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Qué haces en un programa de cita a ciegas?

—Eso ciertamente lo podría preguntar yo —reclama, esta vez segura de que no hay mejor respuesta a esas palabras—. ¿Desde cuándo lee _Amores Mágicos_?

—Desde nunca —dice Rufus, para su escepticismo—. No lo leo, larga historia —aclara—. Y bien, ¿qué haces en un programa de cita a ciegas? —cuestiona el mago, nuevamente—, ¿y desde cuándo te interesa tener pareja? Además, ¿no encontraste un método más ridículo?, y peligroso, ¿y si te tocaba algún pervertido?

—¡Ey! —reclama Yukino, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es esto, una cita a ciegas o un interrogatorio policial? —Rufus no dice nada, mantiene la mirada fija en ella en un claro reproche. Yukino acaba por suspirar, consciente de que no se lo sacará de encima de otro modo—. Fue por el libro —aclara.

Su compañero frunce el ceño con esa declaración, asimilando la respuesta.

—¿El que sorteaban?

—Sí.

—¿Lees literatura erótica?

—Eh. —Se sonroja con la pregunta, es inevitable—. Me gusta la trama —se excusa.

Rufus la contempla otro poco ante eso, con clara sorpresa, antes de estallar en carcajadas —con elegancia, por supuesto— y bajar la mirada, riendo con suavidad.

—Claro, todos dicen eso —se burla.

—¡Es verdad! —exclama Yukino, aún más roja que antes—. ¡Es una linda historia de amor!

—Oh, por supuesto.

Es evidente que no le creen, aunque debió haberlo esperado. Yukino hace un puchero y se traga las ganas de mandarlo al demonio, mirándolo con molestia.

—Y eso da igual, aún no me ha dicho qué hace aquí —replica, queriendo cambiar el tema.

—Larga historia —repite el mago, todavía claramente divertido.

Yukino rueda los ojos.

—Estamos en una cita a ciegas, en teoría hay tiempo para una larga historia.

—Buen punto —admite Rufus—. En fin, es culpa de Sting.

—¿De Sting-sama?

Así parte la historia sobre cómo Sting casi atraviesa al más allá y continua la explicación de cómo todo es culpa suya.

Todo parte en el instante en que Sting debe entregar el correo a los distintos miembros de su gremio y eso implica que ha de darle a Rufus la carta donde sale todo lo referente a su cita a ciegas, dirigida a él porque el plan de Minerva es un éxito y todo estaba fríamente calculado, después de todo. Y no es que quiera hacerlo, que al maestro todo eso le parece una muy mala idea, pero sabe que no le queda de otra.

Le entrega la dichosa carta, logrando que Rufus se extrañe al ver que sigue cerrada porque, después de todo, Sting usualmente revisa todo el correo antes de entregarlo. El maestro se dispone entonces a marcharse inmediatamente tras eso —no porque esté huyendo, claro que no—, al menos hasta que una mano lo coge del cuello de la chaqueta. Suda. Oh sí, suda como un puerco en el matadero en esos precisos momentos, porque esa mano deteniendo su avance no puede augurar nada bueno.

—¿Qué es esto?

Esa pregunta tampoco puede augurar nada bueno. Sting gira el rostro, temiendo inevitablemente por su vida. Sonríe nerviosamente antes de hablar.

—No sé, ¿es para ti, no? Tú deberías... —Se queda callado cuando Rufus emplea el agarre que mantiene sobre él para acercarlo, su mirada atenta en lo que pone el papel frente a él.

—No le he escrito a ninguna compañía editorial.

¿Por qué él tiene que hacer eso? Siendo que además es malo mintiendo. Mismo motivo por el que había querido ahorrarse ser la cita de Yukino.

—¿No? —pregunta tratando de sonar convincente, pero honestamente con su actitud claramente nerviosa ya se delató.

Para empeorarlo la mirada de desconfianza de su compañero hace patente ese hecho al tiempo que abre el sobre con la mano que tiene libre. Sting quiere gritar mientras piensa en una manera de salvarse de eso, algo como «la Señorita me obligó» es ciertamente una buena idea. Sí, definitivamente lo es, decide mientras su compañero lee la carta, que en realidad ni es de la compañía editorial, o sí, solo que fue Minerva la que trucó esa carta y luego la dispuso para que la editorial la mandara, todo como parte de su plan.

Ni que fuera el villano principal de una serie.

—Cita a ciegas —lee Rufus y Sting quiere gritar de terror porque algo en su tono calmo transmite de todo menos calma.

Lo va a matar, lo sabe, lo predijo, lo tiene claro en el instante en que la mirada del mago frente a él se posa en su persona.

Oh bueno, fue una relativa buena vida, piensa al tiempo que su compañero vuelve a abrir la boca.

—¿Desde cuándo me he inscrito en algo así?

Y Sting lo sabe, debió empezar por escribir su testamento tras aceptar ayudar a Minerva.

—No lo sé, ¿no lo has hecho tú?

Por más que intente no logra un rostro de inocencia convincente, solo una expresión de terror que hace más evidente su culpabilidad. Casi traga cuando Rufus encoge la mirada.

—¿Y no lo sabrás tú?

—¿N-no? —tartamudea, incómodo.

Buen, o mal, momento para que intervenga Minerva.

—No sabes mentir, Sting —comenta aunque para esas alturas es evidente. Los dos magos centran su atención en ella al tiempo que continua—. Lo que ocurre Rufus es que Sting, eh... —piensa unos segundos qué excusa dar—, quería el libro que sorteaban, pero le daba vergüenza inscribirse así que te puso a ti porque Orga no está y es celoso con Rogue, ya sabes.

Sting se pregunta cómo eso va a salvarlo de nada. Peor, ¿Minerva está insinuando que él quería qué?

—¿Lees _Magia y tentación_? —pregunta Rufus, mirándolo con confusión.

El maestro se plantea medio segundo si admitir algo como eso o no, pero con Rufus en frente y Minerva detrás como que no le queda más opción que dejar ir su honor.

—Sí —musita.

Hay un silencio, un horrendo silencio hasta que Rufus acaba por carraspear, soltándolo en el proceso.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

Oh, Sting piensa lo mismo, que por favor toda esa situación tiene que ser una broma porque no puede haberse visto obligado a admitir una mentira como esa.

—Qué va —continua Minerva, indiferente—. Lo peor es que es tipo de persona que en verdad disfruta más la historia de amor que el sexo. —Y ella, para empeorarlo, tiene que empezar a disfrutar esa farsa porque la realidad es que la idea de Sting leyendo algo así sí resulta graciosa, más si implica indirectamente que lee una revista dirigida a féminas jóvenes.

Para su suerte, o mala suerte, Rufus no se ríe de él. Tras su leve carraspeo sencillamente lo coge de los hombros y le sonríe con calma, todavía divertido por la declaración.

—Igual voy a matarte.

Ah. Pues vaya mierda.

Yukino enarca una ceja tras oír la historia, lo lamenta un poco por Sting aunque también está algo curiosa, es decir, ¿su maestro en verdad lee algo como eso?

—¿Y vino a la cita por?

—La Señorita tuvo un punto.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Yukino, curiosa.

—Si no venía estaría dejando plantado a alguien.

Y Rufus no consentiría hacer algo así, por supuesto, más siendo que su hipotética cita era una chica. En ese punto Yukino frunce el ceño, recelosa.

—¿Y de todas las muchas posibilidades le he tocado yo?

Su compañero se queda en silencio ante eso, por lo visto analizando sus palabras.

—Ahora que lo mencionas es extraño —admite y lo piensa otro poco—, como el detalle de que la Señorita supiera lo de Sting —considera, no se había detenido a pensar en esos antes. Es raro, sí—, quizás ella tenga algo que ver —teoriza, porque por algún motivo Minerva tendría que haber estado al tanto y Sting no habría hecho algo como eso.

—¿Eso cree?

—¿Por qué otro motivo, si Sting lee una saga erótica, no lo hubiera comentado ya con todo el gremio?

Que a Minerva se le escapa el sadismo con esas situaciones y le es imposible no disfrutar dejar en ridículo a alguien.

—Tiene razón —acepta Yukino, cruzándose de brazos una vez más, que separó cuando les sirvieron algo para beber—. ¿Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como esto —lo señala a él y luego a ella— solo porque se enteró de que tendría una cita a ciegas, o sí?

Rufus lo piensa, pero la verdad es que le cuesta oponerse a esa posibilidad. Es decir, Minerva sería anormalmente capaz de muchas cosas cuando se trata de Yukino.

—Es un poco perturbador —confiesa.

—¿Pero cómo se habría enterado? —reclama Yukino—, ¿cómo iban a saber que tenía una cita a ciegas?

—¿Quién te lee el correo? —dice Rufus y la maga quiere golpearse contra la mesa ante lo evidente del asunto—. Sting siempre ha sido un poco bocazas, de seguro se lo comentó.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se lamenta Yukino, maldiciendo su suerte.

El mago frente a ella se alza de hombros y vuelve a coger su vaso.

—Podría ser peor —comenta.

—Todo esto es culpa de Sting-sama.

Rufus enarca una ceja.

—¿De Sting-sama?

Yukino se sonroja levemente y voltea a verlo, todavía apoyada una de sus mejillas contra la mesa.

—No voy a inculpar a Minerva-sama —reclama, considerando que la simple idea es apocalíptica. ¿Ella?, ¿a Minerva? Por favor, si hasta suena ridículo—; y no puede ser su culpa, así que todo es culpa de Sting-sama.

Rufus se ríe ante el pensamiento.

—Supongo —acepta y se detiene a mirarla, dejando nuevamente su vaso sobre la mesa y apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos.

Yukino se endereza tras unos momentos ante eso, algo confusa e incómoda.

—¿Qué? —inquiere.

—Bueno, es una cita a ciegas —dice su compañero con naturalidad—, da algún tema, de algo tendremos que hablar.

Si Yukino no dice nada inmediatamente es porque tarda unos segundos en considerar esas palabras, percatándose de que, lo vea como lo vea, en teoría está en una cita a ciegas con Rufus. Es raro, pero en realidad no es tan malo como pensó en un principio, peor hubiera sido Sting.

Acaba por sonreír y habla.

—Tiene razón —dice, juntando ambas manos frente a ella y apoyando su rostro en estas, sonriendo con calma—. Y bueno, dado que ya sabe qué leo yo, ¿qué le gusta leer?

Que en algo tendrán que entretenerse el tiempo que dura la cita, no es como que vaya a ser desagradable pasar tiempo juntos. Lo único malo es que llegado el momento del sorteo, como ya dijo, no gana el libro. Aunque en realidad no se lamenta porque, como dijo, al final todo eso no es tan malo.

—Ten Sting —dice Rufus, entregándole el dichoso libro a su maestro—. Sé feliz, ganamos.

Sting, que ha cogido el paquete sin terminar de enterarse, no alcanza a decir nada cuando Rufus ya se ha marchado. Hay un momento de silencio general en el gremio, toda la atención fija en el maestro, hasta que Rogue habla.

—Espera —dice, divertido—, ¿no me digas que lees eso?

Recién entonces Sting cae en la cuenta, se sonroja inevitablemente mientras ruega hallar una buena excusa para esa situación antes que su honor termine de ser mermado.

Y como Sting tiene el libro, el libro está en el gremio, así que Yukino puede leerlo sin problemas.

Como dijo, al final no es tan terrible.

* * *

*Minerva Orland en _Parental Control_ , ¿qué mejor para hallarle chico a Yukino?

* * *

 **A veces me da pena Sting en mis fics, luego se me pasa (?).**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Bye.**


End file.
